<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses/Lotus/Violet/Iris by wanderlust3am</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018274">Roses/Lotus/Violet/Iris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust3am/pseuds/wanderlust3am'>wanderlust3am</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, F/F, Gay Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Protective Pamela Isley, Romance, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust3am/pseuds/wanderlust3am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>amor<br/>/ô/</p><p>substantivo masculino<br/>1.<br/>forte afeição por outra pessoa, nascida de laços de consanguinidade ou de relações sociais.</p><p>Era isso que dizia a definição, mas para Harley, amor significava Pamela Isley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses/Lotus/Violet/Iris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pam era a pessoa mais genial que conhecia, esse fato estava enraizado nela desde o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez no jardim de infância, quando a mesma a ajudou misturar as tintas para que conseguisse o tom de rosa que precisava para colorir a flor que havia desenhado. E então Pam também era incrivelmente hábil com jardinagem e também com qualquer coisa que envolvesse a área de ciências, mas quem dissecava os sapos durante o ensino médio foi justamente a loira, ela fazia de bom grado, apenas para não ver Pam chateada com o processo. E também existia delicadeza, a ruiva possuía as mãos mais delicadas de todo o universo para manusear cada flor ou qualquer espécie que fosse, ela havia enxergado o respeito que a outra tinha com o mundo vegetal e amava aquele gesto. </p><p>E então havia a Pam física, a mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes que era linda como um milagre, mas Harley nunca citava isso de primeira caso alguém pedisse para que a descrevesse. Ela tinha o cuidado de elogiá-la por dentro antes que pudesse chegar ao exterior, não porque significava menos, mas sim porque ela jamais resumiria Pamela Lilian Isley a um simples rosto e corpo bonito, Pam era a sede e a própria água, ela era completa.</p><p>Existiam coisas demais que Harley amava naquela outra mulher. Tudo a mais, nada de menos, cada mínima coisa, era tudo tão quente, confortável e saudável que ela não conseguia evitar de suspirar alto. Pam havia sido a força em sua vida quando pensou estar tudo acabado, se estava prestes a concluir seu doutorado, com certeza a mencionaria em seu discurso.</p><p>Harley despertou de seus devaneios quando viu Pam oferecer a colher para que provasse o molho que estava preparando para o almoço daquele domingo. Sentada sobre o balcão da pequena cozinha, a loira sorriu amplamente assim que suas papilas gustativas começaram a trabalhar.</p><p>— Oh meu Deus, Red! Isso está divino, me deixe canonizá-la como Santa Pam, por favor?</p><p>Pamela apenas sorriu antes de passar os dedos pelos lábios da loira, limpando o vestígio do molho que havia ficado neles, o gesto pareceu tão natural, tão profundo e sensual. Harley quase engasgou quando viu a ruiva levar os dedos até a própria boca, provando de seu alimento.</p><p>— Está bom, mas pode melhorar.</p><p>Harley quer percorrer os lábios por aquelas sardas, traçá-las com beijos leves como seda e se perder em um mar de cabelos ruivos. Por um momento, ela pondera, intoxicada pela facilidade com que Pamela se move pelo mundo. </p><p>Pam vai até Harley e oferece a mão dela - um gesto para ajudá-la a descer do balcão. Um gesto que a moça de olhos azuis aceita, estendendo a mão sem hesitar, deslizando a mão esguia sobre os pequenos dedos de Harley. Suas mãos são suaves contra as da loira, mas severas em seu aperto. Ela salta do balcão e fica de frente para ela. Existe um momento, uma batida, onde em outro mundo, outra hora, elas estavam nesta mesma sala, nesta posição - em outro mundo, outra hora, Harley se levantaria, agarraria o pescoço de Pamela, a puxaria, beberia até ficar embriagada.</p><p>Pam não solta sua mão imediatamente, ela mantém o toque e Harleen não se sente nada incomodada, o gesto é tão certo que se sente completa, a mão de Pamela encaixada a sua era a última peça que faltava em seu quebra-cabeça.</p><p>E então ela vê um lampejo desconhecido nos olhos verdes dela, foi rápido, também foi o momento em que ela soltou sua mão e virou-se para a panela, desligando-a.</p><p>— Como estão indo as coisas com o Jay?</p><p>Então toda a áurea dourada daquele momento ficou suspensa, o calor esfriou tão rápido quanto uma mudança brusca na previsão do tempo e o sentimento de segurança e conforto foi substituído pela insegura e insalubridade.</p><p>— Bruce está cuidando de tudo, me prometeu que nunca mais iria ver aquele verme de novo.</p><p>Harley havia se perdido em algum momento do último ano enquanto tentava desesperadamente ser amada. A situação a levou até um homem ruim que havia tirado toda a autonomia da jovem estudante de psiquiatria. Foram meses sombrios e dolorosos causados por aquele cara. Demorou até que se desse conta que até mesmo o bueiro principal da cidade de Gotham era menos tóxico que aquela relação.</p><p>— Volte a sorrir, Lírio. Está tudo bem agora, você está aqui e está bem. Eu vou cuidar de você.</p><p>Pam sorriu amorosamente para ela e tudo de bom que existia no mundo voltou para o coração de Harley, o aquecendo. Elas abraçaram-se fortemente.</p><p>O almoço ocorreu alegre do jeito que deveria ser, com Pam rindo e Harley feliz por pertencer a algo que a fazia bem.</p><p>O restante da tarde foi passado no sofá, assistindo um documentário sobre ervas medicinais que Pam estava completando concentrada acompanhando.<br/>
A loira não se incomoda nada com a escolha do conteúdo, amava ver a leve ruga que se formava na testa cheia de sardas da mulher ao seu lado por estar tão focada, era adorável.</p><p>Originalmente Harley estava com as pernas estendidas sobre Pam, que deslizava os dedos vagarosamente do tornozelo até a coxa coberta por um curto shorts de ginástica, aquele toque estava agitando a loira profundamente.<br/>
Então ela recolheu suas pernas, fazendo a outra encará-la rapidamente, buscando por algo de errado. Harleen a confortou com seu sorriso, então voltaram a assistir a TV.</p><p>Momentos depois a distância entre os dois corpos foi muita para ser mantida, então mesmo que inconsciente, elas se aproximaram novamente. Pam passou seu braço pelo ombro ossudo da loira e a trouxe para ainda mais perto, Harleen respirou o perfume natural que exalava da ruiva, causando-lhe a sensação esquisita em sua barriga.</p><p>Devem ser as malditas borboletas, pensou.</p><p>— Pammie?</p><p>— Sim, Lírio?</p><p>Pamela largou a televisão e se voltou totalmente para a loira. Ela poderia não saber, não ter noção desse pequeno gesto que significava tanto, de prestar total atenção no que ela ainda iria dizer, fazer daquilo sua maior prioridade por mais bobo que pudesse ser, seu coração havia se derretido mais um pouquinho.</p><p>— O que nós somos?</p><p>Estava deitada sobre o ombro da ruiva com os olhos fechados e sentindo a tranquilidade enquanto a sonolência tomava seu corpo. </p><p>— Não sei ao certo, Lírio. Mas você sabe o quão louco meu coração bate por você.</p><p>Suas palavras sussurradas foram a melodia calma que Harley precisou para sorrir levemente, seu corpo estava cada vez mais leve.</p><p>— Então me chame para um encontro qualquer dia desses, meu coração também é louquinho pelo seu. E pelo seu cérebro também.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>